


Late night conversation

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Pascal [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: After a tiring day at the track Pascal can't wait to cuddle up to his girlfriend.





	

Pascal's pov

Walking away from the Mercedes motorhome I quickly make my way to my car. I can’t wait to get to the hotel where my beautiful girlfriend will be waiting for me. It’s quite late already, because I went to talk to Nico after the debrief. He was so excited about today; about his home race and about starting on pole here, but then he ended fourth and I just wanted to make sure he was alright. It was the proper thing to do for my fellow German, but right now I’m exhausted and I really want to go back to the hotel.  
When I park my car I can see that all the lights inside our room are off which means y/n is already asleep. I smile at the thought of crawling in bed and pulling her into my arms. So that’s exactly what I’m going to do.  
Walking into the building I don’t bother to wait for the lift and decide to take the stairs. I open the door to our room, ours I still smile whenever I get to use that word, and drop my bag and shoes next to the door before I make my way to the bedroom. I showered after the race so I immediately strip down to my boxers and walk to the bed. The moment I reach out to lift the covers I remember that I really should brush my teeth first. I try to be as quiet as possible and soon enough I’m actually ready to get into bed. Lifting the covers up I slip under them and move closer to y/n; wrapping my arms around her waist I pull her back against my chest and place a small kiss on the back of her neck.  
She stirs. “Pascal?” She murmurs.  
In an attempt to sooth her back to sleep I rub my thumb over her stomach under the Manor shirt of mine that she always wears to bed. “Just go back to sleep babe.” I whisper.  
“I woke up when you went to brush your teeth.” She says as she turns around in my arms. She wraps her arms around my torso and rests her head against my chest.  
“I’m sorry I woke you.” I apologize and press a kiss to the top of her head.  
“It’s okay.” She sighs. “How was the debrief?”  
“It was fine, nothing special really.” I answer. “I went to see Nico afterwards, that’s why I was so late.” I add.  
She hums in understanding. “Is he okay? He must have been very disappointed.”  
“Yeah, he was.” I mumble as I remember Nico’s sad face. “But he’ll be fine, he can reset his mind during the break.”  
She presses a kiss to my chest. “He’s not the only one who needs this break; I missed you.”  
“I know.” I sigh and pull her as close as possible. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault. You have your work and I have mine, but lately I just haven’t really been able to travel with you.” She explains.  
“Yeah, our schedules didn’t really fit together these past few months.” We stay silent for a bit. “I’m really happy you could make it this weekend though.” I whisper, but she doesn’t answer and when I look down I see that she’s fallen asleep. So I pull the covers up a bit further and close my eyes.


End file.
